devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SchutzenDunkelZiel1217/Forgotten Dreams Beginning...
Our parents had died; when we were very young. And we only had each other for seeking comfort and love. I cried when it happened but you were always there for me. You would whisper in my ear “Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will always protect you from all around you, I will always be here for you until time stands still so you need never cry when I am by your side” Your words would calm me and put a small smile on my face. You would stay by my side until sleep overcame my eyes. We would talk for hours until I was satisfied. You were the person who meant the world to me. We could never live luxuriously as everyday was filled with hardships, But we were as happy any other family could be for we had each other which were everything we need. But all things must come to an end just as this bond we had did on the faithful day, I caused you eternal pain. It was in the month of March when we had our first fight. You did not approve of the person I was seeing but I was naive and ignored your advice. I never stopped seeing the person you did not approve of. And we would have more arguments with each passing day. I said things which you never wanted to hear, they caused you pain and started to form an invisible wall between us. And slowly but surely our bond started fading away. After each argument I would lock myself in my room and cry myself to sleep. I never meant all those horrible things, I said to you. But I loved you so much… much more than a sister should. I knew we could never be together so I started pushing you away and turned to the very person who I should have avoided since the very first day. I turned to him for the affection, care and love you had shown me for as long as I lived to this day. But he didn’t do that. He didn’t care about me, he didn’t love me. He simply lusted after me. He drugged me before taking me, to an abandoned warehouse where he tried to rape me with his friends. Fear and shame were the only emotions I felt at that time. I was at my weakest I couldn’t resist. They ripped my clothes off and tried to defile me. But you came… you came to my aid… you came to save the same foolish sister who didn’t listen to you and tried to push you away. You knocked them down and carried me on you back before running as fast as you could. But they were persistent and followed us like wild hounds chasing after their prey. You ran as fast as you could but I dragged you down with my weight and it wasn’t long before they caught up to us. They beat you up as much they could and I could do nothing but watch. I watched with hazy eyes as you got hurt and I wanted to do nothing more than to tell them to stop. I couldn’t bear to watch as they did what they did. I would’ve allowed them to do anything to me if it meant that they would stop… but I could do nothing… nothing except watch you as you suffered from my foolish mistakes. But you never gave up. You fought for as long as you could, no matter how futile it was and when you could fight no more. You wrapped your arms around my frame and didn’t allow them to touch me all the while you suffered from their endless assault. I wonder if God had finally heard my prayers as some people came forcing the assaulters to go away. Right at that moment the effects of the drug completely wore off and I could properly see you. But all I could do was grasp upon seeing you. You were bloodied from head to toe with injuries too severe for any doctor to treat. There was so much I wanted to say to you but my throat dried up and my voice died down. With tears streaming down my face I tried to speak but before I could say anything you used your fore finger to wipe the tears drops falling down my face. “As much as I love you I can never be with you. As much as I care about you I can never look at you as a lover. But for as long as I live I will always protect you. We may not be lovers but this bond between us will never be broken. I will always be here for you… so… don’t… you… cry… as… long… as… I… am… by… your… side” After you said this you looked at me one last time with a small smile on your face before collapsing on the ground with the world fading away in shades of grey. Category:Blog posts